Black✮Star vs. Strider Hiryu
Description Soul Eater vs Strider! The ninja is usually cold and silent, like Strider. Or they can be brash and loud like Black Star! Will Black Star and Tsubaki make it out alive, or will they be cut to pieces like Strider's other foes? Find out in 60 seconds! '' ONE MINUTE MELEE! Front of ''Death Weapon Meister Academy *Soul Eater: Spirit* "Uh Black Star you sure you wanna go home now?" ''Were the gentle words of Black Star's weapon Tsubaki. Black Star continued to punch the walls of the academy. ''"Tsubaki! If I am gonna be a bigger star than I already am! I gotta train!" ''He yelled back towards and continued to punch the wall and deliver a few kicks cracking the wall a bit. Tsubaki sighed and sat back down. If he wants to train she'll let him. She pulled out a book and started to read a bit. Her reading was interrupted when she saw a man in red and wavy brown hair walk up the stairs and to the entrance of the academy. Black Star stopped his training and walked up to the man. ''"Hey do you like uh need something from Lord Death?" ''The man known as Strider Hiryu looked at the boy, he was talking to him? Strider ignored him and continued to walk, that was the turning point for Black Star. His ears steamed and he yelled out loud catching the red clad assassin's attention. ''"Hey! When a big star like me talks to you you answer, got it?" Strider looked at the boy once again, this was getting in his way. He continued to walk towards the entrance his hand on Cypher's handle. *Music Stops* "Why you! Tsubaki! Now!" ''Tsubaki got up and walked to Black Star holding her hands on his shoulder. ''"Hey Black Star, calm down. Maybe he doesn't want to talk?" ''She looked at Strider and got nervous, oh dear she was being embarrassed. ''"Oh! I am so sorry Sir! He didn't mean anything! Ha Ha..." ''Black Star looked at his partner in confusion, did she not know when someone doesn't answer a big star they are asking for a beating? ''"Tsubaki come on! He is asking for it!" '' *Persona 4 - Like A Dream Come True* ''"Come on Black Star I am sure he didn't mean it? Right Sir?" ''Tsubaki looked at Strider again who himself was looking in confusion. He finally answered. ''"I am here to see Lord Death." Black Star's jaw dropped, this whole time he just needed to say that! "WHY YOU I ASKED YOU THAT EARLIER! TSUBAKI NOW!" ''Tsubaki sighed and changed form to her weapon. Black Star grabbed his partner in her weapon form. ''"Ha! I hope you're ready for a beating, But hey be lucky you get a beating from a big star like me!" *Music Stops* Strider opened and closed his eyes. He pulled out Cypher and got into a stance. "Perhaps Lord Death could tell me about his children's behavior, after I teach them manners..." Black Star rushed up and lifted Tsubaki's sword form into the air ready to slam the grand slam on this punk! THIS IS GONNA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! BEGIN! *Strider (2014) OST - Kazakh Theme* *Music Starts at 00:10* 60! Black Star slashed down with his weapon known as Tsubaki down onto Hiryu, who blocked the attack. As Strider held the block he kicked Black Star in the stomach knocking him into a wall creating a crater in that wall. "Black Star! Are you okay?!" Tsubaki asked nervously. "Tsuabki please, he can't kill a big star like me that easily!" Black Star got up and ran forward again and went for a kick along with a slash with Tsuabki. Strider blocked both attacks and pinched Black Star on the neck causing him to go limp. 50! "Black Star get up!" ''Tsuabki called out. Black Star slowly got up and got into another stance. ''"Huh! Think you're so tough? Well come and get it you bastard!" Black Star yelled at the top of his lungs before running towards Strider again. Strider sighed and ran up as well. "I have no time for this." ''Strider said calmly before using Cypher's end of the handle to hit Black Star in the stomach with. Black Star grunted in pain before flying into the same wall he slammed into earlier. That really hurt... ''40! Black Star got out from the wall and help his weapon high in the air. "Is that all you got?!" ''He barked before running up again and punching Strider, but he was countered by Strider using Black Star's arm as a lift to get Strider up into the air. Strider was now high in the sky and charged up Cypher and flying back down knocking Black Star into the ground in a crater. The young meister coughed up blood before getting up again. He had trouble holding his stance. ''"I-Is that all you go"-'' He was cut off by Strider kneeing him in the stomach sending him flying into the same wall. ''30! *Black Star Theme* Suddenly something lit up in Black Star. His eyes and skin changed. He looked even more furious than ever before. "Tsubaki, Enchanted Sword mode." Inside she nodded, the place lit up and she was now in her best form... Strider widened an eyebrow before flying towards Black Star. "It is time to end this!" ''Strider yelled before bring Cypher down on the- What?! He blocked it. Black Star smirked before using his foot to kick Strider into a railing on the stairs. Strider slammed into the railing but felt a sharp kick again sending him flying into the air. ''20! "Yahoo!" ''Black Star yelled before giving Strider another kick in the chin sending him flying into the air more. Strider was now genuinely challenged. Strider growled before using Cypher to block a slash from Black Star, but felt a kick hit him in the stomach right after. Strider almost puked from the kick, but didn't have time as he felt another punch pummel him right back down to the ground. Strider slowly got up but felt the young boy suddenly slam on his legs. Strider grunted in pain as he felt his legs feel the immense pain. ''10! Strider slowly got up but felt another kick sending him flying. He slowly got up before seeing Black Star rush towards him. Strider quickly pulled out Cypher and put it in front of him. Black Star suddenly felt the sword pierce his stomach... Blood poured out into the creaks of the concrete. 5... "Black Star!" ''Tsuabaki yelled with tears in her eyes. Black Star... he suddenly got his spirit back up, and put his hands the blade before pulling it out despite the immense pain and tears in his eyes of it, and used his foot to kick Strider in the neck. Strider coughed up blood before he felt another kick, knocking him out cold as he fell down the stairs. ''KO!-'' Strider felt his foe's blade suddenly stab him in the stomach. Getting the assassin out of the cold knock out. Strider cried out in pain as he felt the blade get deeper in his skin. ''KO!-'' Black Star dug his weapon deeper in Strider causing more blood before. He then, let the assassin fall of his blade as he rolled down the stairs. Black Star smiled softly. Huh, that guy seemed nice. ''KOOOOOOOOO! "Reaper Chop!" ''Before Black Star could cheer on his victory he felt the dreaded Reaper Chop hit him on the head. ''"You should think twice before attack my guest Black Star." ''Lord Death said with his cartoon like voice. Black Star tried to hold back tears as he replied back. ''"Y-Yes Sir..." Category:RoaringRexe Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:One vs More than One themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees